


I Do

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Tsukishima and Kageyama spend their weekend morning by lazily making out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSilverWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSilverWings/gifts).



The roomy loft was quiet except for the occasional noises that came from the two lovers sitting on their shared bed exchanging lingering pecks on each other's lips. The smaller’s legs wrapped around the taller’s waist with his hand over his neck, playing with his lover’s short blonde locks. While the tall blonde kept brushing his lover’s sides, taking the opportunity to feel those toned muscles on his back and ribs, all thanks to the result of spending so much time playing for the national volleyball team.

Their kisses weren't deep, not involving tongue nor teeth, just some simple lap of lips, all could very well make them both go dizzy by the exchange. They both just woke up and lazily decided to spend the weekend making out instead of getting breakfast first. It's not every day they both could do this. So, once in a while wouldn't kill anyone.

Tsukishima sensed Kageyama's hesitation as his lips started connecting to his much slower than few seconds ago before they stopped altogether. Confused, he tilted his head at his favorite setter, wearing a worried expression.

“What's wrong?” Kageyama sighed, choosing to bring his hands from the nape of Tsukishima's neck to his cheek and gently stroking it instead of answering his question. The blonde leaned into his lover’s touch before he took those gentle hands of the blue-eyed male and placed warm kisses on his palm. Calloused, but very well taken care off before pulling the setter to him again to place more sloppy kisses on his lips. This time, he ventured to the rest of Kageyama’s beautiful face. Kissing his chin, jawline, eyelids, forehead, cheeks until the setter burst into a fit of small giggles under his arms.

“I’m not going to stop until you tell me what's wrong.” The blonde said as he attacked the setter's neck, just above the spot he loved so much, aiming to that place where Kageyama is very ticklish towards. The kiss there made him laughed, eyes crinkled shut and ends of his mouth fully perked upwards in a laugh. A sound Tsukishima can listen to any day, and a sight Tsukishima can stare into forever.

“Okay, okay! I’ll tell you, just… stop.” The blonde stopped his onslaught attack as he stared back at his already red-faced boyfriend, still keeping a tight hold of his waist. The setter sighed as his bright face turned sour again and he placed his head on Tsukishima's shoulder.

“Are you… mad at me?” That earned him an even more confused Tsukishima who only further furrowed his eyebrows at the question.

“We were making out Tobio, do you think I was mad at you?” Kageyama snorted, not heartily.

“No, I mean… are you okay with me keeping  _ this  _ a  secret?” Gently, he pushed the setter to look at him as he smiled.

“We’ve talked about this before.”

“I know, it's just… I-I think that maybe you deserve better.” Kageyama settled to play with his hands instead of keeping eye contact with him. So, Tsukishima did the thing that he knew will calm his boyfriend's insecurity down as he placed an even gentler kiss on his forehead, startling the blue-eyed male slightly.

“If you're asking me whether I’m jealous that sometimes people, left and right flirt with you every so often, yes I do. If you're asking me if I ever wanted to just hold your hands in public and kiss you whenever I want, I would like that too.” They hold each other's eye contact, enough for Tsukishima to fall for those deep blue eyes again, enough for Kageyama’s heart to clench at the sight of his lover not wearing his glasses.

“But, I also love  _ this. _ ” He threaded his fingers to fit into the setter's hand.

“I don't know about you, but having a secret relationship is kinda exciting if you were to ask me. And relax, I’m not really a fan of paparazzi anyway. The minute we go public, I’m sure I can't walk freely anywhere after that. So, I’m good with just keeping this to us and some close people.” He thought that would at least assure Kageyama from his thoughts but he looked even more reluctant now.

“Tobio? Is there something else bothering you,  _ my king? _ ” Kageyama tried wiggling himself out of his boyfriend's hold, only for it to tighten around him even more.

“Nope, you're not getting away from this. I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong.” Kageyama smiled, pleasing Tsukishima slightly from the sight as the setter leaned in to place a quick peck on his lips before speaking.

“Relax, I’m not running away. I just want to show you something. So, can you please let me go for a second.” He did as told and watched as Kageyama went to where his overcoat was hanging and slipped his hand to reach something from the pocket. He returned to where he was seated earlier and made himself comfortable in front of Tsukishima with a smile.

“Is there any chance I can make you change your mind about that paparazzi thing. Because I don't think I want to keep it a secret anymore.” Tsukishima was about to reply before Kageyama revealed something in between his hands that caught his attention.

“Tsukishima Kei, would you do me the honor of being my husband?” His eyes widened as his heart started beating faster at the sight of a shiny silver wedding band inside a black velvet box presented by  _ his _ royal highness all too gracefully.  _ The king sure knows how to shut his commoner mouth up. _

“Of course, we can still keep it a secret, if-if you don't want your privacy being pried from you. I can always just tell people tha-that I’m married, but -uh- I’m not saying that you need to say yes. Feel free to say no if-if you think I’m going too fast. I-we-you, uh- you know-

“Tobio.” That stopped his rambling.

“I do.” He watched in awe as the setter's eyes sparkled and widened slowly at the proclamation before he gave him his very rare and genuine bright smile.

“Are you going to put it on me?” Kageyama nodded at that as he took the ring from the box and gently took Tsukishima's left hand. Threading it slowly onto his ring finger and it slipped through easily, fitting at just the right size. How the setter managed to figure out his ring size was beyond him but that will be a question for another time because his mind just went blank at the sight of his now occupied ring finger.

“It's beautiful, your highness.” Kageyama scratched the back of his neck.

“I might have gotten some help.” He broke his glance off the silver band and stared into his fiancée.

“So, where were we?” He leaned forward, not close enough for their lips to touch but enough for their noses to meet. The gesture was inviting enough as Kageyama closed their mere inches gap and they resumed their previous make out session. But now, it wasn't as innocent as it was before as their mouth captured each other in a searing kiss that neither wanted to break apart from.

* * *

He slammed the door shut behind him before breathing heavily against it.

“Welcome home. I see you’ve been chased again.” His husband said casually, as he continued to stir the soup he was making, causing their homey loft to be engulfed by the savoring smell of the dish. Tsukishima put down the milk carton and eggs that he got from his trip to the convenience store.

“I… will never get used to those crazy paparazzi.”

“I told you to wear your disguise.” Tsukishima shook his head as he went to Kageyama's side and wrapped his arms around the setter's lean waist. He placed a warm kiss on the skin connecting his neck and shoulder affectionately before whispering to his ears.

“No offense, my lovely king, but for the gzillionth time, the Hollywood cap and shades is  _ not _ an effective disguise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do accept my humble gift, my dear friend.
> 
> Shhh, *whisper* I know, I know. I still have two ongoing fics that I haven't updated yet. My mind is being a little shit and started giving me more ideas for new fics of these two idiots, instead of providing ideas on how to continue those two fics. So bear with me on those two.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy that somewhat short fluff.


End file.
